


Drunken Hobbits and Naughty Confessions

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the company gets Bilbo drunk and are shocked to hear some of the naughty things he has to say about a certain dwarf king. Smut and PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hobbits and Naughty Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Bagginshield before, so I couldn't resist writing a smut for them. When I say it's PWP, I mean it. There's no plot to be found here. Comments are always lovely. Happy Halloween!

After a week in Lake-town, Thorin and his company found their spirits considerably brighter than when they had arrived. Their health was restored, they were given food and clothes, and they had comfortable beds to sleep in. As Thorin had expected, everyone became more and more grateful to Bilbo every passing day for helping them escape the dungeons of the Elf-King, despite the uncomfortable journey they had to endure to do so. 

The poor hobbit had gotten sick with a cold and had to stay in bed for the first three days, so the company took turns visiting him to try and make him feel better. After a week, he was finally feeling well enough to go out and celebrate their escape, so the company brought him to one of the local pubs that they had been frequenting nearly every night. The owner had been giving them free drinks, partly because Thorin was the returned King Under the Mountain and partly because he knew that the dwarves would draw in plenty of business. 

The company kept plying Bilbo with more and more pints of mead until he was swaying back and forth in his seat, his mind fuzzy and his body tingling. The dwarves could handle their alcohol better than the poor hobbit, but they were still feeling quite good, laughing and joking. Kili and Fili began arguing over who was the most attractive. Fili claimed that his blonde hair and blue eyes made everyone swoon, while Kili maintained that his dark hair and eyes made him look sexy and mysterious. To settle the argument, they both turned on Bilbo. 

“Bilbo, who is the best looking in the company?” Bilbo swayed slightly and smiled. 

“Thorin!” he proclaimed. 

Thorin choked on his mead at the declaration and the other dwarves just stared at him. Kili and Fili both looked slightly offended that the hobbit had picked their uncle over them. 

“Thorin?!” they cried in unison. Bilbo nodded happily, his mind too fogged over from the drink to worry about what he was saying. 

“Yes, he’s very sexy. His hair looks so soft. I want to run my fingers through it. I bet he’s good in bed too.” Everyone’s mouths hung open at that, but Bilbo continued his drunken musings aloud. 

“Most hobbits are too gentle and slow when they have sex. I want it rough and hard. I bet Thorin could do that for me. I bet he could fuck me until I couldn’t walk for a week.” He grinned at the thought and the company was still silent, completely flabbergasted by the change in their normally respectable burglar. 

Thorin felt himself going red as his pants began to tighten when images of fucking Bilbo until the hobbit screamed out his name flashed through his head. As if reading his mind, Bilbo looked directly at him and met his gaze with total seriousness. 

“Would you do that for me, Thorin? Would you fuck me? Please.” Thorin lost all sense of control and growled, yanking the hobbit from his seat and pulling him out of the pub, leaving his company behind with shocked expressions on their face. Bofur was the only one who grinned, not entirely as surprised as the others. 

Thorin pushed Bilbo inside his room and crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss. The hobbit moaned, and the sound went straight to Thorin’s pants as he felt his cock twitch. The burglar pushed his body against the dwarf’s, rocking his hips against him so Thorin could feel how hard he was. The dwarf king growled and bit the hobbit’s lip, drawing blood. He licked and tasted the coppery liquid, and then shoved his tongue in Bilbo’s mouth when the hobbit gasped. 

Thorin had never been so turned on in his life, and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to just take the hobbit right then and there without any sort of preparation. He removed the other’s clothes with ease, practically ripping them off, but the drunken hobbit was having a very difficult time removing the dwarf’s clothes. Bilbo finally groaned in frustration, and Thorin shoved him down on the bed. The dwarf king quickly shed his own clothes as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Bilbo’s eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lip and spread his legs open for the other. His lips were swollen and bright from their kiss, and he looked at the dwarf with so much want and lust that it sent shivers down Thorin’s spine. He climbed on top of the hobbit and pressed their bodies together again, allowing their hardened members to rub against each other. The friction caused Bilbo to moan as he leaned his head back in pleasure. 

Thorin took the opportunity to attack his exposed neck, biting and nipping until he was sure it would leave a mark. He wanted to mark Bilbo all over, claim him as his own, and make sure that no one else could touch him like this. He continued his biting and sucking down to Bilbo’s collarbone, and then to his chest, stopping at each nipple to bite down hard enough to cause Bilbo to cry out, hand twisting in the dwarf’s hair. Bilbo loved the way Thorin’s beard was rough and scratchy against his skin. 

When Thorin reached the hobbit’s dick, glistening with precum, he flicked his tongue over the opening, eliciting another moan from the hobbit. Thorin smirked, loving that he had such a strong effect on his burglar. He sucked the tip and then scraped his teeth slightly down the shaft, making Bilbo shudder and whimper. 

“Thorin, please.” He wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking for, only that he wanted more. Thorin completely removed his mouth from the other and smirked up at him. 

“Eager one, aren’t you?” Bilbo groaned and yanked his hair back, managing a surprised gasp out of the dwarf, who felt a few drops of precum spill from his own member. He greedily kissed and nipped at Bilbo’s thighs as the hobbit bucked his hips beneath him. Thorin held his hips steadily, and then flicked his tongue over Bilbo’s entrance, which twitched at the feel. He darted his tongue inside the hole and flicked it in and out quickly. 

Bilbo was gasping and wriggling beneath him, and Thorin had to palm his own dick to get some relief from the intense arousal he was feeling at having the hobbit at his mercy. He brought his fingers up to Bilbo’s mouth, who took them eagerly, sucking and licking at them like they were covered in honey, and Thorin growled at the feel. He took them out and quickly inserted one finger into Bilbo as the burglar pulled his hair. 

He added another finger and then another, before he bent them at different angles until he found the spot that made Bilbo cry out and buck his hips so wildly that his back came off the bed. Thorin’s head was spinning. The noises the hobbit was making were so intoxicating that Thorin was almost certain that he could cum from that alone. Bilbo was pushing himself back, trying to fuck the dwarf’s hand, as he trembled. 

“Thorin, damn it, please. I’m ready. Just fuck me.” Thorin growled and removed his fingers, lifting his body up to kiss the hobbit beneath him roughly.

“Are you sure about this?” He was dying to do exactly as the hobbit asked, but he needed to know that Bilbo was sure. His head was dark with lust, and he wanted this so badly that he physically ached for it, but he would never force himself on the other. 

Bilbo nodded eagerly and swallowed. “Yes, Thorin, please. I want, no, I need you inside me.” 

That was all the dwarf king needed as he positioned his member at Bilbo’s entrance and slammed in quickly. He meant to go slow, but he couldn’t help himself. He was dizzy with arousal, and he needed to be inside Bilbo like the hobbit was air and Thorin was suffocating without him. Bilbo groaned. The alcohol was preventing him from feeling any pain, and he was simply overcome by the pleasure of being filled by the dwarf king. 

Thorin’s own head was spinning. Bilbo was so hot and so tight that Thorin had to pause and take a few deep breaths to stop himself from cumming too quickly. He began to pump in and out of him, slowly at first, but it quickly turned into fast and desperate thrusts. He was biting and licking Bilbo’s neck as the burglar raked his nails down the other’s back. They would definitely leave a mark, and the thought only served to push Thorin further towards the edge. 

"Thorin, oh gods, faster, please, faster.” Bilbo was whimpering and clutching to Thorin like a lifeline, and the dwarf gladly granted his requested. He quickened his pace, feeling his own completion nearing. Bilbo was moaning out unintelligible words, but Thorin could hear his own name clearly amongst the nonsense. 

The dwarf king let out a low moan. The hobbit would be the death of him. Having Bilbo beneath him, writhing and begging him as he moaned out his name, was the hottest thing the dwarf had ever seen. His own body was shaking with pleasure as he grasped Bilbo’s dick and started to pump it in times with his own thrusts. 

Bilbo felt his orgasm take hold as he arched his back and dug his nails into Thorin’s back roughly. His eyes scrunched shut as he rode out the wave of pleasure that washed through his body, shaking violently from the intensity. His hole began spasming around Thorin’s cock, and the dwarf’s thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm was ripped from him. He buried his head in Bilbo’s neck and bit down on his shoulder as he shot his seed deep into the hobbit’s body. His mind was reeling, and his body was trembling from exhaustion and pleasure as he caught his breath. 

When he lifted his head to look at Bilbo, he saw that the hobbit was already fast asleep. The mixture of his orgasm and alcohol had been too much for the burglar to stay awake. Thorin chuckled lightly and placed a gentle kiss to the hobbit’s lips before resting their foreheads together. He rolled over and pulled Bilbo with him so that the hobbit was snuggling securely against Thorin’s side, his arm across his waist and their legs intertwined. 

As the dwarf looked at the slumbering burglar in his arms, he smiled contently. “Sleep well, my hobbit.”


End file.
